


Christmastime Call

by Ultra



Series: The Kids 'Verse [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Friendship/Love, Phone Calls & Telephones, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Between Chapters 18 & 19 of 'The Kids Are Alright' - Rory calls Jess.





	Christmastime Call

_December 2001_

“Hey, Jess.”

“Rory, hi.”

“So, this gift that showed up in the mail that says it’s from Santa. I’m guessing your handiwork?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Bad liar. You really expect me to believe that Santa would force a Hemingway novel on me? He is not that mean.”

“I don’t know, it depends. Were you a good girl?”

“Jess!”

“You know, I didn’t know you could hear blushing over the phone, but hey, I can. Are you reading it?”

“Maybe. Three chapters so far.”

“And?”

“It’s not so bad. Thank you, by the way. I just feel bad now that I didn’t get you anything.”

“It’s not compulsory.”

“Friends are supposed to buy friends Christmas gifts, especially when that friend buys the other friend a gift.”

“Did you hear the part where I said ‘not compulsory’? Don’t stress on it, Rory. Read the book, don’t read the book, whatever. I had an extra copy and I thought maybe you’d want to give it another try.”

“Thank you, again.”

“You’re welcome. So, anything interesting happening over there?”

“Not really. It’s snowed some, but I guess that’s the same in Hartford.”

“Yup. It’s why I haven’t had a chance to visit yet. I guess there’s not much point now since you guys will be here for the New Year’s party in a couple of days.”

“I guess. It’ll be good to see you... and Paris, and your mom, and her dad. Everybody.”

“Yeah. It’ll be good to see you too. You, and your mom, and Luke.”

“Right. Um, I should go. I have to meet Lane in a few minutes. She needs an excuse to escape Mrs Kim at least once a day in school breaks, or her head explodes from the pressure.”

“Sounds great. Have fun, and I guess I’ll see you in three days.”

“Three days. See you then. Bye, Jess.”

“Bye, Rory.”


End file.
